


GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 22  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS between THE RETURN OF THE JEDI and THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 18:00:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Leia are back home.  Chewbacca has called and needsHan's help with something.  Ben will go with his father.





	GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 22  The Later Adventures of Han Solo

GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY # 22  
The Later Adventures of Han Solo

Flying slowly into the shadowy docking bays designated for government officials, Han Solo  
deftly maneuvered his ship into a berth and began the shut-down process.

Leia watched her husband perform the actions; second nature for her ‘scoundrel’.  
Rising from the co-pilot’s seat to stand beside him, she said. “I don’t think I thanked you for our wonderful trip.” She said as she laid a hand on his shoulder.

Shut-down completed, Han rose and took his wife into his arms. “And just what  
were you doing when we were there?”

“Appreciating you. Loving you.” She answered circling his neck with her arms. “This is my thank you.” She rose on tiptoes for a kiss, in which Han whole-heartedly participated.

“We are in full view of the port.” He reminded her when they broke apart, nodding to  
the cockpit window.

“I don’t care. Everyone knows I love you.”

With a hit on the hatchway control, they exited the ship. Others in the docking port  
waved welcome as the couple passed. Han adjusted the duffle bag over his shoulder and nodded back.

Outside the port entryway, Han signaled for a hovercraft to take them home.

Once seated, Leia mused as the familiar city scene passed. “Wonder if Ben has grown some.”

“In just three solar day’s time?”

“Children are growing all the time.”

*****  
Arriving at their apartment complex, Han paid the driver the credits and they made their way  
to their living quarters.

A quick knock brought Luke to the door. “Hey!” He greeted. 

Leia gave him a hug as Han closed the door and dumped the bag on the floor. “Good to see you. Where’s Ben?”

“Thanks, pal.” Han gave Luke a playful slap on the shoulder as Leia walked to the center of the  
common room. “I thought Ben would come running.”

“He wants to show you something.” Luke said. Then, turning to Han with a wink, asked,  
“Any possibility of adding to the family?”

“Time will tell.” Han smiled, winking back at him.

“What’s that?” Luke asked as he saw Leia’s ring glint in the light.

Leia smiled and raised her hand. “Uh…we eloped.” She teased.

“About time.” Luke teased back.

“Mom! Dad!” Ben rushed into the room and into Leia’s arms. Han drew closer and ruffled his  
son’s brown hair. “Did you bring me something?” Ben asked his dad.

“Not this trip.” Han answered.

“What are you wearing?” Leia asked, seeing her son dressed all in white.

“My Jedi tunic. And here’s the loop for my lightsaber.” He pointed out.

Luke noticed when Han knit his brow, but said nothing.

“Uncle Luke has been telling me about some Jedi masters; O Big One and Toeda.”

“O Big One?” Leia repeated, glancing at her brother, confused.

“He means Obi Wan and Yoda.” Luke clarified.

Leia smiled.

“Has he been keeping up his school work?” Han asked.

“I’ve done all my homework.” Ben said proudly.

“Let’s sit down.” Leia said with a concerned glance at her unusually quiet husband.

“Han, did Chewbacca contact you?” Luke asked; they watched as Ben turned,  
kicked and performed other Jedi moves.

“I’m not sure, but there was a comlink contact while we were there, but I didn’t answer.” Han told him. “Is there any trouble?”

“No, he just said he needed to talk to you.”

Leia glanced at Han. He was absently scratching the stubble on the right side of his face.

“Thanks very much for staying with Ben. That get-away was just what we needed.” Leia told  
Luke. “We’ll return the favor one day when you want us to.”

Luke nodded and began gathering his things to leave.

“Want me to order some food?” Leia asked closing the door behind her brother.

“If you like.” Han answered her.

The reunion with his parents over, Ben ran back to his room to play and Leia ordered a  
meal from service personnel.  
****

“Is something bothering you, Han? About Chewie?” Leia asked as they walked to their room.  
Han placed the duffle bag on the bed and she began putting away their clean clothes and unpack the toiletry bags. Leia enjoyed performing these small domestic chores.

“No. Not about Chewie. I’ll contact him later.” 

“Then what is it?”

Han looked at her. “Does Luke have to always play Jedi things with Ben? 

Leia closed a drawer and moved to where Han was standing. “Those ‘Jedi things’ aren’t playing.  
It was destined for Ben to be Force sensitive. Our father, Anakin, was Force sensitive just like  
Luke and I are. Luke is just trying to teach Ben some discipline with the Force. I know he’s  
is only six, but in past history, other children started training at an even younger age.”

“I understand that.” Han replied. “But, your father became Darth Vader and he was tutored by  
a Jedi Master, Ben Kenobi, but that didn’t stop Anakin from turning to the Dark Side. Luke  
isn’t a Master….how can he protect Ben from the Dark Side?”

“Luke hasn’t turned to the Dark Side and neither have I.” Leia reasoned. “Facing the Dark Side  
is a serious test for a Force sensitive. When Ben is older and faces that test, Luke will have  
given him the wisdom and discipline to resist…to pass that test.”

Han stood with his arms crossed against his chest. “I just don’t want Ben following the path of  
his grandfather. It scares me, Leia, I don’t want to lose Ben. He’s just a little boy. How do you know the Dark Side won’t influence him now?”

“We aren’t going to lose Ben.” Leia assured, taking Han‘s hands into hers. “He has too much of his father in him. He’ll probably become a ‘wicked scoundrel’ just like you.”

That brought a smile to Han’s face. “I’ll go contact Chewie.”  
***

It took some time to talk to Chewbacca as Han had to wait for a village citizen to get  
the Wookiee. Only one place in Chewbacca’s village had a comlink for emergencies.

Back in the common room, Leia and Ben had already started the meal. Leia looked up  
as Han seated himself and reached for a bowl.

“Everything alright?”

“I have to go help him with something. Won’t take long.”

“Can I go, Dad?” Ben asked.

Han thought for a moment, then looked at Leia. “Will it be alright?”

“You said it wouldn’t take long?”

“A solar day or two.”

Leia looked into the anxious and excited face of her son. It would be good for them  
to have some ‘guy time’. “You can go. I’ll inform your teacher and get the class work for you to do when you come home.”

“Y e e a a h h h h!” Ben squealed jumping up.

“Settle down and finish your hasquis. We’ll leave in the morning.” Han told his son.

“I’ll pack your things tonight.” Leia told them.

The meal finished, Ben left the table while Han and Leia lingered over a second cup of kava.

“Well, Princess.” Han said lazily, giving her a sultry look. “Guess we’ll have to say  
good-bye… tonight.”

Leia smiled. “Seems to me your ‘good-byes’ are the same as your ‘welcome homes.’”.

 

MORE TO COME…. January 12th, 2018


End file.
